Turtle Confusion
by Primecon Judge Grey 983
Summary: Sorry about the late chapters.
1. Raph x Casey

**-Raphael-**

 **It was a quiet day at the old O'Neil house. Donnie was with April in the lab trying to flirt with her as usual. I can't believe that he found love in the first human he's ever come across. Mikey is well... Mikey. There's not much to him. And Leo was out scouting the forest for anything out of the norm. I was with Casey on top of the roof just enjoying the sun heating my cold veins.**

 **I looked onto the beautiful face of the pale skinned human. He was busy carving something out of a block of wood with a blade, "Why do you keep staring at me Raph?" he asked without looking up from his work.**

 **"Oh, uh," I snapped my eyes back up to the blue sky, "No reason," out the corner of my eye I saw his cheeks turning red, "I was just wondering how a guy like you would like a girl like April is all."**

 **"She's pretty cute and she's saved my butt multiple times," he said.**

 **"What about Donnie?"**

 **"What about him?" Casey set down the blade and wood block, "He likes her just as much as I do, but he's too shy to do anything about it. I know he's a turtle and she's human, but he has to ask her out already. I see it eating at him more and more as time rolls on. I only really flirt with her to get on his nerves."**

 **"Do you think April likes him back?"**

 **"I know she does. I can see it in her eyes. All she needs from him is to ask."**

 **"Which is why you flirt with her, so he would have to step up and ask her before you do."**

 **"Exactly. At the same time I'm helping him I'm also getting enjoyment outta watching him squirm."**

 **"Love the plan, but try and keep the enjoyment of suffering to me. I like pissing off my brothers."**

 **"Whatever dude," he pushed my legs off I slid down the side of the roof and jumped off the edge. I did a front flip and landed hard on the ground.**

 **I looked back up at the rooftop and saw that Casey wasn't there anymore. I wonder where he goes when he disappears like that. I jumped up and climbed on the roof. I went to the top and saw Casey running through the forest.**

 **Using my ninja skills, I followed him; sticking to the tree tops as he ran. He went deep into the forest and stopped at a tree with a hole in it. He reach in and pulled out a picture. I couldn't make out who it was, but when he looked at his he smiled and hugged it to his chest.**

 **"I love you Raph," he said and I almost fell out of the tree at his words, "I wish I could tell you buddy," he looked at the picture and kissed it.**

 **I didn't know how to respond to the situation. I just stood in the tree with my mouth hung open. A blast of cold air went through me and I just stood there in such shock. I slipped from the branch and fell forward. I hit the ground hard with the back of my shell.**

 **"Raph!" Casey exclaimed. I sat up and he had his hands behind his back, "What are you doing here?"**

 **"You pushed me off the roof and I came for payback," I shot up and tried to not look embarrassed like he was.**

 **"You shouldn't have followed me," he told me.**

 **"Why not?" I asked, "What are you doing out here that you don't want me to know?"**

 **"It doesn't matter!" he said angrily.**

 **"I wanna know what you're hiding?"**

 **"I'm not hiding anything!" we kept fighting and bantering until be blurted out, "It's Because I Love You!" he clasped his hands over his mouth and turned around.**

 **I knew I loved him, but I didn't fully grasp the finality of him loving me, "You do?" I smiled and slowly walked up behind him.**

 **"Yeah, so what?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him in to me. His skinny frame felt so right being against mine. I felt his heart rate pick up its pace to catch up with mine.**

 **"I love you too," I admitted.**

 **"Yeah?" he turned in my arms and wrapped his arms around my neck.**

 **"Yeah," I smiled and we pressed our heads against each other, "I always have Casey Jones."**

 **"And I have always loved you Raphael," we kissed and I just melt into him.**


	2. Leo x Donnie

**-Leo-**

 **I was heading back from scouting and I got to thinking about Donnie. It was wrong for me to think these kind of things about my own brother, but I was. I thought of his massive intellect and how I loved how smart he was. He looked really cute when he tried to explain things in that nerdy voice of his.**

 **"Hey Leo," Mikey came running up to me, "Can I talk to you for a sec? Since you're the leader and all."**

 **"Yeah, sure. What is it?" I saw that Mikey too was dealing with something.**

 **"I kinda ate ice-cream Kitty," he pulled his hands behind his shell and looked down and felt ashamed.**

 **"What?" that wasn't like him at all.**

 **"I was eating a box of ice-cream and when I was done, I heard a meow. I looked back in the freezer and saw that ice-cream kitty was gone. I'm a monster!"**

 **Just then, a meow came from below us. There was ice-cream kitty in full cat form brushing up against his legs, "That ice-cream kitty?"**

 **"Kitty!" Mikey picked it up and hugged the cat.**

 **"Hey Mikey," Donnie came walking up with April, "Knowing how much you like the little guy, I worked with its DNA and mutated it even more. I made it to where it could take cat form and make it heat resistant."**

 **"Thanks Donnie," Mikey hugged his brother and walked off with the cat.**

 **"It doesn't take much to make Mikey happy, now does it?" Karai came walking up to us.**

 **"Hey Karai," April blushed.**

 **"Hey champ," the black haired girl greeted back.**

 **"Ya know, it's good to have you on our side for once," I smiled.**

 **"Yeah. If we get one more human, we might have to form a group of our own," she joked.**

 **"That actually would be totally awesome," April pointed out, "I wonder who the leader would be?"**

 **"It's up to Splinter on that one," Karai stated.**

 **"Wait, has anyone seen Raph or Kasey?"**

 **"They're probably somewhere in the forest kicking each other's asses," Donnie said. It sounded cute for him to cuss. He looked cute when doing it.**

 **"So, frog man," Karai lightly punched my arm, "What's the plan?"**

 **"We should go back to New York and regain our lair back. Once there, Donnie and I will hatch a plan to stop the Foote Soldiers and the Kraang. Along with Shredder. Since we have a man on the inside, you Karai could supply us with the intel we need."**

 **"Of course," she dipped her chin, "It would be my genuine pleasure."**

 **"I think that we should try and find Splinter along the way too you guys."**


	3. Karai x April 1

**"Karai, where are you going?" my father asked me.**

 **"I'm going to go look for the turtles. They owe me a fight. And that April girl needs a good ass wiping for pushing me down those subway stairs."**

 **"Your thirst for blood is amazing. You may go," Shredder laughed and turned to leave.**

 **I left the lair and went to the roof. I jumped the roofs until I was deep in the city. I slid down a wall until I landed on the ground. I walked out into the street and people walked past. Looking around I saw April across the street at the bus stop as planned. I crossed the street and greeted her, "Hey April."**

 **"Hey Karai," she smiled and we kissed, "You managed to escape Shredder?"**

 **"Not yet. It's like he has an invisible force holding me back."**

 **"Why not just stay with us? Splinter and the turtles trust you. Well, all except Ralph, but he'll trust his brothers in trusting you."**

 **"I know that, but Shredder will find me and wreak all hell upon you and the others."**

 **"Doesn't matter. The turtles and Splinter will protect you."**

 **"I guess," I thought of her plan for a little while, "Fine, I'll do it. But what do we tell the turtles about us? Donnie will be crushed."**

 **"I know he will, but I think I can handle him," we held hands until we went down an alley way. I quickly got out of my silver armour and put on my jeans, black shirt and black hoodie that I had stashed behind a dumpster.**

 **"You look so sexy babe," April hugged and kissed me.**

 **"Thanks O'Neil," I lifted the manhole cover and April jumped down. I climbed down the ladder and slid the heavy metal plate shut. We walked along the sewer walkway against the wall in silence for a few minutes.**

 **"So, what do you think of Mikey?" she asked me.**

 **"He's sweet and he means well. I actually think he's smarter than Donnie."**

 **"Really? That's something that no one has ever heard."**

 **"I've seen him read an Honors AP calculus before. When I confronted him, he just slammed the book shut and shoved it under his bed. He was saying that he just loved the symbols and cool graphs. I knew he was lying."**

 **"What makes you say that?"**

 **"I saw a few sheets of paper on the floor with formulas and drawings of that high end math shit. He's brilliant and I don't know why he does not show it."**

 **"Have you said anything to the others?"**

 **"No. I won't say anything until he does," we walked for about another minute or so before we saw Mikey standing in front of a robot. He had his hands inside the back of the robot's head as he muttered something to himself.**

 **"Mikey?" April called out. Mikey looked at us with fear.**

 **"Oh hey girls. I was just, uh, messin' with one of Donnie's new inventions is all."**

 **We walked up and saw 'Mikey' etched into the side of the metal being's head, "Then why does it say Mikey on it?" I asked him.**

 **"Duh," he rolled his eyes, "I called dibs on this thing."**

 **"Do you know what it does?"**

 **"Not in the slightest," he closed the compartment to the back of the head, "But I do know that Donnie is gonna be so pissed when he founds out that I switched the hard processor with a... a slice of pizza," he laughed and ran off.**

 **"Now do you fully believe me?" I asked the red head.**

 **"Yeah, I kinda do. It's scary to know that Mikey is actually freaky genius smart."**

 **"Yeah, anyway, let's keep walking," we walked until we came to the turtle lair. Raph was beating up on Leo and Donnie was on his T-phone. Mikey was nowhere to be found, "Hey Kung Fu Frogs!" I greeted them with a smile. I knew that it would set off Raph.**

 **"WE AREN'T KUNG FU FROGS!" he bellowed with fire in his eyes, "WE ARE NINJA TURTLES!"**

 **"Karai," Splinter came out of nowhere.**

 **"Master Splinter," I bowed to him, "Always a pleasure to see you master."**

 **"Please, you are one of us now. No need to act all formal."**

 **"I know but still," I blushed, "You've taught me so much. Hanging out with you guys gave me something that I've never had. A family. I got my father back and in addition, I got four brothers."**

 **"Speaking of brothers, I haven't seen Michelangelo in a few hours. Did you know that he's actually pretty smart?"**

 **"Uh, I did actually. I didn't want to say anything because it was like he keeping it under wraps."**

 **"No, I know he's smart. Smarter than Donatello to boot. I just can't figure out why he would hide his smartness from his brothers."**

 **"Maybe he just enjoys being the dumb one," April suggested.**

 **"Either way, he's happy," Splinter smiled, "And that makes me happy."**

 **"Do you think I can talk to you and the turtles?" I asked, "There's something that I would like to share with all of you."**

 **"Of course," Splinter walked to the center of the room and I followed, "My sons, gather around. Where is Michelangelo?"**

 **"I'm right here Sensei," Mikey walked out from the hallway that led to his bedroom, "Whaddabbi?"**

 **"Karai has something that she would like to share with all of us," the rat sat down on the couch with his sons as Kasey came walking in.**

 **"Hey Karai," he said with distain. I knew he didn't fully trust me and I didn't really care.**

 **"Kasey, please. Have a seat," Splinter offered. The teen sat down on the floor in front of Raph.**

 **"Okay," I now stood in front of all of them, "I have two things to say: first, I would like to announce that I am no longer with Shredder. I have denounced my affiliation with him and with your permission, I would like to fully join you guys," they all agreed aside from Kasey; which no one but me noticed, "Another thing is," I paused long enough to hold April's hand, "I'm in love with April and we both have been lovers for a few months now."**

 **They all gasped except for Donnie. He seemed mortified at the sudden revelation. He stood up and just walked out of the room, "Wow, that's so cool!" Raph exclaimed, "I never knew that out of all people, you would be a lesbian, April," he lifted a foot onto his other leg as he leaned back.**

 **"Yeah, me nether, but Karai and I started talking and one thing led to another. Surprisingly, she has had a crush on me ever since I pushed her down those stairs," she admitted.**

 **"I'm gonna go talk to Donnie," I whispered in her ear and walked away. I went to the back and walked down to the end of the hallway. At the end was Donnie's room and the door was closed. I knocked on it, "Donnie, it's me."**

 **"Go away!" he yelled.**

 **"No," I barged in and saw him on his bed. All the April pictures have been torn up and some of his inventions have been smashed, "What's your problem?"**

 **"You stole April from me!" he got out of bed.**

 **"How'd I do that? Oh, I get it. Because you didn't have the balls to tell her how you felt, any person that took the shot is a threat. It's not my fault that you lacked the courage to tell April how you felt about her. She knew you liked her, all you've had to do was tell her!"**

 **"Are you implying that I'm a coward?" he got in my face.**

 **"No! I'm telling! You are a fucking coward!"**

 **"I happen to be a full fledged ninja, Karai!"**

 **"That doesn't mean jack shit when it comes to love! I said something and now she's mine and you're pissed off! What's your deal Donnie?"**

 **"It's because I'm a mutant! I mean, look at me!"**

 **"And look at me! Your anti-mutant potion didn't exactly work! I still look like a fucking snake! Besides, April is a fucking alien! What is really stopping you?"**

 **"I just told you!" he hissed in my face.**

 **"Enough!" Splinter said. I jumped at his word, "You two will not have any fight of this sort in my house!"**

 **"I'm not going to hang around a frog that hates me Splinter!" I told him.**

 **"I don't hate you Karai! Just pissed off!"**

 **"Hey, you're the one that didn't make your move frog boy! That's no my problem!" I stormed out of his room and back out to the living area.**

 **"Karai?" April stood up from the couch, "Are you okay?"**

 **"Donnie hates me. I was trying to be nice to him and he won't have any of it!" I headed toward the exit.**

 **"Where are you going?"**

 **"I'm gonna go blow off some steam!"**

 **"Karai, wait!" April caught my elbow.**

 **"No, let me go!" I snatched my arm away from her, "Donnie's an asshole!"**

 **"He's just hurting is all," she told me, "And why don't you take your anger out on Raph. He's always in the mood to fight."**

 **"That is true," Raph stood up.**

 **"No, I need my space," I said in a normal tone, "I'll be back."**


	4. Karai x April 2

-April-

"In recent news, there have been reports of a humanoid reptilian figure seen by a few homeless people. Either they're begging for attention or they actually saw this creature. More information will be reported at a later date."

"What is Karai doing?" Raph yelled.

"She's blowing off steam is all," I responded as I looked at a blurred frozen photo on the screen of a dark serpentine figure crossing an alley.

"You had better find your girlfriend or she's gonna be in big trouble," Raph stood up and walked out of the room. I was left alone in the large den room. That was until I heard the sound of something cutting through the air. A quiet whoosh caused me to jump up from the couch, "Who's there? Show yourself."

"Calm down April," Karai came out of the shadows, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?" she sat in front of me in a bean bag chair when I sat back down.

"The news reported seeing you!" I pointed to the frozen screen.

She looked, "That isn't me. I swear. I went to get some pizza," I could tell that she was lying.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not," she pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to me. It reads that she bought pizza almost forty minutes after she had left.

"You were gone for almost five hours. What took you so long to get back?"

"I hung out at the place talking to a couple people. Why am I being grilled for something that you're only paranoid about?"

"Uh, April?" I looked behind me and saw my dad standing there with flowers and a small box.

"Yeah dad?" I stood as Mikey and Donnie followed him in.

"There was someone who gave this to me. She said that it is very important."

"Then why the flowers?" I asked.

"She said that it's from someone that you know that wanted to do something dangerous and the dangerous thing paid off."

"What do you mean?" I opened the small box he handed me and in it was a glowing gem encased by a glass face and metallic edging. The gem was blue and glowing, "This is a Kraang powercell," I noticed a small note in Karai's handwriting saying, 'Just put it between your eyes', "Karai?" I turned around and saw her smiling, "What is this?"

"I came across it. It's supposed to enhance mental function for the Kraang. I was being followed for twenty minutes so I handed it off to your dad when I got the chance. I assumed that your dad would be back before me."

"What is this supposed to be for?"

"Six month anniversary?" she seemed hurt rightfully so, "You forgot didn't you?"

"Shiiiiit, I'm sorry. With all that's going on, I guess I did."

"It's okay," which I knew it wasn't, "Don't worry about it. I'll remind you in six months, okay?" she looked down at her hands. The pale scales lining the backs were changing colour. I felt bad now, because she went out of her way to do something against who she is. She was trying to be romantic and look at me. I didn't even remember that we've been dating for six months.

"Karai?" I dropped to my knees in front of her, "How about we go have a girls' night, huh?"

"No, it's too dangerous. With the Kraang looking for you and with Shredder looking for me-!"

"He's looking for you?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, I swung by and told him that I was no longer a part of him. Of course he grew angry, but I can handle him."

"What is going on with you Karai?"

"What the hell are you talking about O'Neal?"

"I mean as in, you're growing more distant from me. "

"I don't get it. I get you a gift and I cut all ties with Shredder for you and for the others. What am I missing."

"That's just it, you never get it."

"Okay girls," my father stepped in, "I think we should call it quits and get some sleep."

"Shut up O'Neal!" Karai spat.

"Don't yell at my dad!" I barked at her.

"Then tell him to get lost! He's sticking his nose into our business!"

"That's because he cares! Maybe Casey was right, you were better off being our enemy."

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" Donnie exclaimed hurriedly.

"Y-you, you don't mean that," Karai was almost in tears.

"Every word," I hated the things I was saying, but my anger was in control.

"Maybe we should calm down and rationalize."

"I bet that's what you like. Being all rational and methodical. I hate you and wish you had died in that fire!" I had already said it and I just felt sick that I did. Everyone gasped.

Karai seemed as though she was going to fall apart at any moment, but instead she calmy stated, "That's good to know," she dipped her chin.

"Karai," I reached for her.

"Don't," she stepped back, "I'll just be leaving now," Karai turned toward the sewers and walked out.

"Karai," I called out to her, but she just kept walking. I dropped to my knees and cried into my hands, "What have I done?"

"What is going on April?" Master Splinter asked.

I looked up and there was the kung fu master rat standing before me, "I don't know what just happened to me. One second I'm fine and the next, I just turned evil. I focused all of my anger and rage onto Karai and that cost me dearly."

"This is most interesting," he stroked his beard and just walked away.


End file.
